Lily en mi vida y mi muerte
by Montse Black Malfoy
Summary: Bueno esta triste, es de como murieron los padres de Harry, por el summary no me sorprenderia que nadie lo leyera, pero pues nomodo y para las que lo lean GARCIAS!Agradecere RR para saber si continuar o retirarme


Bueno este ff se supone debe ser triste, NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAGES QUE RECONOSCAN AQUÍ ES MIO Montse Bloom Black Malfoy  
  
Lily en mi vida y mi muerte  
  
-Todo en esta vida viene y va, pero ella estaba destinada a quedarse, a quedarse con migo, ella era todo para mi, mi vida, mi alma, mi ser, mi todo. Nunca permitiría que me la quitasen. Pero las cosas cambian así como mi vida. Las cosas pasan aunque uno no lo quiera, los amigos traicionan para salir ganando, todo porque? Por dinero y poder, nada mas, tantas cosas perdidas tan solo por dinero y poder... Mi Lily porque tu? Porque yo? Porque nosotros? Si tan solo existiera algo que pudiera cambiar lo que pasa en esta vida, pero no, lo que pasa es porque tiene que pasar y ya, nada puedo hacer solo se que te amo con todo mi corazón.- Dijo James para si mismo mirándose al espejo sin darse cuenta de que Lily lo escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Cuando el termino ella decidió entrar. –James no te mortifiques así, todavía estoy aquí, no me he ido aquí sigo- Lily! – dijo James sorprendido - Que... haces aquí?- -Oía tu poesía- dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la boca.- La hice solo para ti, pero no esperaba que la oyeras aún- Dijo sonrojándose como aquella ves en que la chica pelirroja y sonriente lo había oído decir que esa misma tarde le iba a declarar su amor – Esta noche se decide todo- Dijo James con tono fúnebre triste y sin esperanza.- Ten fe querido, Sirius esta muy lejos y fue muy amable al huir para que pensaran que el sabía donde estamos- Dijo Lily como si algo le diera miedo pero lo tratara de ocultar- Lo se Lil, pero me da miedo que algo te pueda pasar a ti o si algo nos pasa a nosotros,... que será de Harry?- Dijo el bajando la cabeza. Lily lo tomo por la cabeza y la levanto hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Se miraron a los ojos.- Nada va a pasar James ten fe en mi, lo se, Harry va a estar bien tu y yo vamos a pasar por esto y algún día nos reiremos.- James vio su reloj, -Es hora de irnos.- Lily fue a la habitación de Harry y bajo a la sala. Ahí estaba James sentado esperando a que algo pasara- Siento que algo no anda bien Lil siento que no debemos salir de aquí.- Lily mito la puerta, algo estaba fuera de lo normal... pero no sabia que era.-James estas nervioso, así como yo lo estoy, mejor solo vamos y todo pasara en un santiamén,.- James la beso y se paro –PAZ!- la puerta se había abierto de golpe y algo hacia que James se retorciera de dolor, -Lily sube a Harry y vete sálvate.- Lily subió después de dudarlo. Pero no podía irse con Harry y dejar a James así, tirado metió a Harry en la chimenea y bajo corriendo –JAMES!!!- El estaba tirado, la sangre le escurría de su boca, Lily subió, tomo a Harry se lo entrego a James. –Si te metes con mi marido te metes con toda la familia!- Grito Lily, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa estaba ella también tirada en el suelo sangrando y casi muerta. Vio como James abrazaba fuertemente a Harry. El se paro y beso a Lily, un beso desesperado de muerte. Paro antes de que Lily pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, James ya no estaba ahí, por lo menos no con vida. Lily grito, alguien había gritado –ABADA KEDABRA- sintió como un intenso dolor recorría cada lugar de su cuerpo.-Lo siento Harry- fueron sus ultimas palabras. No se que paso después no recuerdo mas solo se que Meter me las pagara algún día y que nunca lo perdonare. Porque Lily siempre estara con migo, ya sea en al vida o en la muerte.  
  
James Potter En su lecho de muerte  
  
El final lo pensó james y su varita lo escribió, este escrito lo encontró Harry cuando fue a ver como era su casa, antes de que sus padres murieran. Después de eso el ultimo de los Potter murió ahí, sin esperanza ni razón, solo por un afán el afán de poder y gloria, el afán que domina al mundo, lo único en lo que se parecen el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico Todos pelean por el poder y la gloria sin importar el precio o lo que cueste o incluso las personas que puedan morir en ese tiempo.  
  
esta feo lo se pero es lo mejor que he escrito, creo que podría decirse que es mi primer verdadero fanfic así es que no me molestarían comentarios o quejas para saber que modificarle o quitarle, no me ofendo!!!!! Jajajajaja  
  
Besos  
  
Montse Black Malfoy (Montse Bloom Black Malfoy)  
  
Miembro de la Orden Sirusana Miembro de la Orden Draconiana Miembro de las Amantes de Remus Miembro de la Orden de los Potter Miembro de la Orden de Los Merodeadores Miembro de la Cuidadela de Silverdrake Miembro de los ± MåîT®ë Må®åuDër§ ± 


End file.
